Live or Love
by SoccerStar3253
Summary: This is a Divergent story about Four and Tris. It's rated M for mature content. This is my first time writing a story so I hope you like it. All mistakes are mine, and I don't own any of these characters, Veronica Roth does. Enjoy, and please leave comments and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

Knock, knock, knock. I was waiting for Tobias to answer the door because I forgot the key to our apartment. Tobias opens the door and goes straight into a long deep kiss. It's only now that I realize that we're not inside our apartment yet, because I'm starting to see a crowed forming around us. "Four, we need to go inside the apartment. People are staring." I whisper between gasps of air.

He looks up to find 6 or 7 people standing around us with stern looking faces. We quickly go through the door as people start leaving. When we shut the door we start up again, where we left off. He starts to grab my butt, but I stop him. "Tobias. Look, it's past 8 o'clock and I still haven't eaten dinner yet. We should slow down the pace."

He looks up at me for a quick second and then walks to the kitchen. He looks heated and he looks like he really just needs some romantic time. I walk into the kitchen following him. I was going to tell him I could just eat a PB&J sandwich but it looks like he's throwing a pizza in the oven right now. Plus, I don't want to make him mad, especially after I stopped our make out session early.

I sit down on a bar stool in the kitchen and just think about my day. I had just come back from work at the tattoo parlor with Christina. I was so excited to come home to Tobias and just sit and maybe watch a movie. I for sure wasn't expecting him to want to start a make out session with me right when I walked through the door. I hope I wasn't acting too rude to just push him away from our make out session. We've been together for a little over two years now and we've had sex quite a few times. I'm hoping tonight we can add another tally mark to that score. But Tobias doesn't seem in the mood for that tonight.

I glance up from my daydreaming and notice that Tobias is leaning against the counter staring at me. He has a gloomy look on his face and he looks satisfied. He finally says, "How was work?" I reply with, "Good, I guess. It was the same, just writing out new designs for people to chose from."

He stands straight up and walks over to me. I'm about to kiss him, when the oven dings, telling us that the pizza is ready. He walks back over to the oven and takes the pizza out. I feel like whenever he tries to kiss me he has to wait because something interrupts us. I manage to move my eyes up and down his body and stop at his bum. It just looks so perfect and round, ready for me to get my hands on.

I tell Tobias I'm going to change my clothes, and I head upstairs. When I get to our room I go straight to my dresser to grab a t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts. I open my undergarments drawer and grab a black lacy push-up bra, and grab a pair of matching lacy boy shorts. I head to the bathroom to get changed and put my hair up in a messy bun.

Then I go over to the mirror to see my outfit. I chose these clothes because I feel like they're easy to slip off and I want to maybe get a little intimate tonight. I'm wearing a gray v- neck shirt that you can clearly see the outline of my bra in. Also, my shorts are very short, but they still cover up my black lacy boy shorts.

I walk downstairs and see Tobias sitting at the breakfast bar with a piece of pizza on a plate next to him. I'm assuming the piece is for me. I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck. I kiss him on his right cheek and then sit down on the bar stool next to him.

I notice him glance at my choice of clothes and smirk a little. I look over at him and he's still wearing the same smirk on his face. "What? You've never seen me like this before?" I ask demanding. "No. I'm just thinking about how pretty you look! I mean who could resist that prettiness?" He responds. I roll my eyes at him because he says that all the time, and I can't help but wonder why he thinks I'm so pretty. I don't feel good enough, or pretty enough to be his girlfriend.

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence, not trying to rush. When we finish, Tobias takes our plates up to the sink and washes them. While he's washing the dishes, I make my way over to the couch and grab a blanket, leaving enough room for Tobias. I sit there thinking about our relationship. We've been dating for a little over two years now, and I'm hoping we get married and have a family in the future. I know I'm only 20 years old and he's 22, so I obviously don't want to get married yet because I still have about a year left of college to take. But maybe Tobias has other thoughts about our relationship. Maybe he's thinking wait four more years to get married, or maybe he's thinking get married this summer.

I notice that he's now done with the dishes and is heading upstairs. I wait down here for five more minutes, and am just about ready to go upstairs after him, when I see him walking down the stairs with lounging pants on and a bare chest. He walks over to the couch and sits down grabbing me and placing me in his lap. We're cuddled up pretty comfortably and we lay there with the light blanket covering us. It was dead silent for the first ten minutes, just enjoying each others company. Finally Tobias says, "I'm sorry for rushing into a make out session right when you got home from work. I was just so excited to feel your lips on mine when you got home because I had been waiting for the kiss all day. I should've waited I'm sorry."

I stared into his deep, blue eyes for two seconds, and then I went in for a long, soft kiss. I use my tongue to move around the tips of his teeth. Enjoying each other's pleasure, we keep the kiss ongoing. We kiss for what seems like hours. I finally feel the need to breath. We back our mouths away from each other slowly, and stare into each other's eyes. We lose eye contact and lay back further into the couch. I manage to sneak a glimpse at the clock and see that it's 10:45, almost 11 o'clock. Wow, how did time sneak away that quickly? It's not until now that I realize how tired I am.

I can feel my eyelids getting heavy, and it comes to the point where I can't keep them open anymore. Well, I guess I put the lingerie on for nothing. I let my eyes close and I leaned as far into Tobias as I could without hurting him. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Tobias's planted kiss on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long time it took me to upload this. I'm also very sorry that the first chapter was short; I'm just very busy with school and sports so I plan on uploading definitely on the weekends because that's pretty much the only time I have to do these. Thank you for the one comment I got, I will be taking suggestions to help me write this story after I get at least to chapter ten, and when I get at least 20 comments from 20 different people. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

I open my eyes with little memory, wondering why I'm sleeping on the couch. Then I look up and see Tobias cooking, eggs maybe? Then I remember that we fell asleep on the couch last night. He looks over and sees me awake and I see a slight smile forming.

" How'd you sleep? I woke up and heard you sleep talking." He chuckles. I check the time on the clock to see that it's 7:45. Wow I got about 9 hours of sleep, compared to 6 hours usually. That's pretty good.

" Good, You?" I get up from the couch and walk over to where he's cooking scrambled eggs. He turns to me and I stand on my tiptoes and give him a long, aggressive kiss on the lips.

In between breaths of air, he flips the eggs so they don't burn, eventually to the point to where they are done. He takes them off of the burner and puts them onto plates. At this point we've stopped our kissing, and we've started eating our eggs.

I eat my eggs quickly so that we have the rest of the day to lounge around. Today is a Saturday, and we always have the weekends off of work. I have plans for us to cuddle and maybe have you know what, but I haven't told him about them. I wanted to keep them a secret, so we could just go with the flow instead of forcing ourselves to do it.

We finish and throw our paper plates in the trashcan. "So, what do you want to do today?" I ask Tobias with a wink. He chuckles a little and picks me up and cradles me in his arms and says," Come on, let's go get dressed. So he must have other plans for us today instead of lounging around at home.

We get upstairs and he lays me on the bed, ready to go get dressed, but I pull his neck down gently, and lower his lips to mine. We kiss passionately for about two minutes before he lays next to me, still kissing, and pulls me so I'm on top of him. We continue our kissing, and I switch so I'm on the bottom. Our hips move from side to side, synchronized with our kissing movements.

Tobias lets lose for a breath and so do I. We never lose eye contact though. It gets to the point where I think he's going to come back in for another deep kiss, but instead he gets off of me and heads to the bathroom out of breath with a pair of ordinary black, dauntless clothes. Man, that was our chance. It's been about a month since the last time we had sex, and I'm starting to forget what it feels like. I want to refresh my mind before I forget all together.

But, it doesn't seem like Tobias is up for it right now, so I decide to pick out my outfit for today too. I grab a grey sports bra with matching panties, a black V- neck with a leather jacket, and skinny jeans. I decide to go with the same black combat boots as I usually wear around the dauntless compound. I go over to the bed to sit because I can hear that the shower is still on.

I lie down and close my eyes not meaning to fall asleep, but ten minutes later I'm awoken with a short kiss. My eyes flutter open in surprise to see Tobias with a smirk covering his face. " I didn't take that long in the bathroom did I?" Tobias questions.

" Well I guess you did!" I reply. " Or maybe you're just really tired." Tobias spits back at me. I ignore his last comment and walk to the bathroom. I'm not going to take a shower this morning just because I still feel clean, and I would take like half an hour. So, I get my clothes on and use all my toiletries. I then decide to wear a light coat of black eye shadow and thick, black mascara. I'm not going to wear blush or lipstick, because there is nothing for lipstick or bush that would go with my black dauntless outfit. When I'm done doing my makeup, I decide to put my hair up in a French braid. French braids for me are really quick and easy for me to do.

I rush out of the bathroom and I notice that Tobias has left the room, and I assume he went downstairs. I throw my sleeping clothes in the hamper and walk over to the full-length mirror. I think I look pretty good today, but hey I wear this outfit a lot, maybe I just got used to it.

I make my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I see Tobias sitting on the couch on his phone. " You ready to go wherever we're going. Or at least I think we're going somewhere because you made me get dressed." I question. I walk over to where he's sitting and I get a quick glance of what he was doing on his phone, before he turns it off. He was texting Christina!? Why would he be texting Christina?

"Tobias why where you texting Christina?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see soon enough. Come on, let's go." He replies excitedly. Maybe he's planned something romantic or a girl's day or something like that. I'm now getting excited, but I don't want it to show. I try to hold it in as he takes my hand and locks the door on our way out.

We walk hand in hand down the hallways in silence not trying to speed up our walk. We get to the chasm and I look around as we continue our walk. It's not very busy in the chasm right now. We seem to be two of the few people who are in the chasm right now.

As we keep walking, I think that we might be heading to the cafeteria. I had never thought about lunch because I was too busy thinking about everything else. Now that I think about it, I am actually pretty hungry.

We get to the cafeteria and I see our friends sitting at our usual table. I notice Christina is sitting there too and she looks up right away when she sees us walking their way.

" Hey Tris. How was your morning? We missed you at breakfast today. Where were you?" Christina asks casually. "My morning was good. We decided to make breakfast this morning. I was pretty tired." I reply, sitting down at the table. Tobias sits next to me. " Four and I were just being lazy today basically." I spit out again.

I'm just about the only person who knows that Four's real name is actually Tobias. After what happened with Marcus, his father, he would rather not talk about it anyways. I promised him too that I wouldn't tell anybody else about it, and it's for the better anyways. I haven't even told Christina or my parents.

" Tris, I'll go get food for us. Are you good with a slice of pizza? I know what sides you want." Tobias asks. " Yeah, thanks!" I reply. I look back at Christina. " So, do you have any plans for today?" I'm trying to figure out what Tobias had planned for us but I don't think Christina would be the person to give something like that away. She is definitely not the type of person who would try to ruin something for somebody. " No, not really. You?" "Four seems to have something planned, but I have no clue what it is." I respond, trying to hint it for her to tell me. She just nods her head and continues chewing her food, like she knows nothing.

When Tobias gets back I'm starving to death almost. He got me just what I like; a slice of pepperoni pizza with the sides of a breadstick, cottage cheese, tomatoes, and a small salad no croutons with ranch dressing. He even got me my favorite cake, dauntless' famous chocolate cake. It's super good it tastes like heaven. I scarf my food down super fast and am stuffed when I'm finished. It's one of those lunches where you're starving but you don't want a lot to eat. A little bit is just the right amount.

We talk with our friends for about half hour longer before they start to leave. Soon everybody from our table has left except for Will and Christina. " Ok Tris, come with me." Christina says excitedly, grabbing my hand. " Where are we going? Four, I thought you had plans." I say confused.

" These are the plans. I arranged a girls' date for you two while the two of us guys go do work." Tobias smiles. " Thanks Four!" I walk over and kiss him on the lips for a few seconds. When we release I go with Christina, and we make our way out of the cafeteria.

" So, I thought we could go get our nails and hair done today. But, we can both enjoy it together this time and talk, because I'm not doing your nails or hair today." Christina replies happily, but I can hear a little bit of sadness in her voice. I know she loves her jobs at the beauty salon, but she also love getting her nails and hair done too.

We talk a little bit about work along the way to the salon, and when we get there we don't have to wait at all. First we get our nails done so they can dry while we get our hair done. I choose a dark pink color for my fingernails, and black for my toenails. " So how was your night when you got home from work? Did you do anything special?" " Well I forgot a key so Four had to open the door when I got home. He started making out with me right outside the door, Christina. And people started staring. It was embarrassing, and then the rest of the night was awkward because of that. So to answer your question, it wasn't very special." I complain.

" That doesn't seem too well. How was your morning? It sounds like it might have gone better." " Yeah we had a real make-out session this morning. It was great! How was your night and morning?" I question, switching the attention from me to her.

" Well last night we had sex because we were watching a movie and Will got wine for us, and I think we both had a little too much. So… that's pretty much what happened. It was really good sex too!" She says confidently. " This morning was good too. We talked about last night and thankfully, he was wearing a condom. I would hate to get pregnant at the age of 20. I mean I definitely want kids, but I just feel too young still. Plus, Will and I still have to get married first. I really think he will propose sometime soon. Hopefully." "Things sound to be progressing well on your end, gosh!" I can picture that Christina will have the most stylish kids than anybody else. If she has a girl she will always buy her cute clothes and spoil her, and when she's still in her younger ages, Christina will dress her in the cutest clothing. Christina seems to have her future figured out pretty well, and she seems to not be having any real life problems right now. The only problem she's having right now is dealing with her hair when it fringes up, and that's not even a real life problem.

When our nails are done we walk over to the hair styling section of the salon. I choose a cute curly up do, while Christina chooses a fishtail twist braid. She is also dying her hair from dark brown to a lighter shade of brown, almost like a dirty blonde color. I think it will look really good with her skin tone. It takes our stylists about half an hour to do both of our hair. We have now moved to the chairs you wait in to let your hair dry. I don't know why they made us sit in these chairs especially because our hair never got wet, but we follow their orders anyways.

We finally pay and leave the salon. We decide to go sit in Christina's apartment and chitchat while we wait for the boys to come home. On the way home we pass some of our friends and they said that we both look really good, and we thanked them and kept walking.

When we get to Christina and Will's apartment we sit together on the barstools at their breakfast bar. We talk for almost two more hours about our relationships, kids, and sex. Finally the boys arrive and we're both glad they got here because we're both getting bored for once.

" Wow Tris, you look stunning!" Tobias eyes me up and down. Will nods about me too and then says the same thing about Christina. Tobias thinks Christina looks good too, and he thinks they planned a good girls' day together. I happen to find a clock on Christina's wall and see that it's 6:45. Wow! It's just about time to eat dinner so we decide to go on a double date at a restaurant in the dauntless compound and they would meet us at our apartment at 7:20. That should be enough time for both of us girls to get all dressed up and ready.

Tobias and I walk kind of quickly back to our apartment since we don't have much time. When we get to our apartment, we both race up the stairs and into the bedroom. I'm definitely going to need Tobias' help with taking off my shirt so that I don't mess up my hair. Hey, at least I have a good excuse for him to take my shirt off for me! That's a plus!

" Tobias, can you help me get my shirt off so I don't mess up my hair?" I ask him kind of shyly. " Of course! Any excuse to take your clothes off!" Tobias responds immediately. " Oh shut up Tobias. I want to have sex with you again soon because I'm forgetting what it feels like. It's been like a whole month! Also, I really miss our body contact, there has been so little of that lately! We've barely given each other hugs this month! It just seems like you haven't been up for it lately." " Well I didn't know when a good time was, and I have been too busy for that. But maybe we can change that tonight!" He replies with a giant smirk. All I do is nod in agreement with a smile on my face.

He grabs the hem of my shirt as I hold my hair with my hands. He then lifts the shirt off over my head and throws it on the ground, staring at my chest covered with a bra. " Stop staring Tobias, we haven't made it through dinner yet!" I pretend yell at him, but I mean business. "Thanks for the help."

Tobias heads for the bathroom, but stops and lets me take our bathroom with all of my makeup in it, so I don't have to wait for him to get out of the bathroom and then me get in there and take half an hour. I grab a dress from the closet that has dark blue sequins on the top, a brown belt just below my belly button in the middle, and black on the section underneath the belt. The dress is a little shorter than knee length, but I absolutely love this dress so much that I don't care. I also grab a dark blue lacy, see-through strapless bra, and a matching dark blue, lacy thong. For shoes I'm wearing my 6-inch dark blue heels that show the tip of my toes that go with my dress. I check the clock before I enter the bathroom and its 7:00. That means I only have twenty minutes to get ready. I slide off the rest of the clothes I had on before and start by putting on my lacy thong and my strapless lacy bra. Next, I put my dress on and fix whatever I need to fix with my bra and the dress. I'm definitely waiting until Christina and Will are here and are ready to go before I put on my six-inch heels. I then do my makeup that includes a little bit of matching dark blue eye shadow, black mascara, a tiny bit of red blush, and a pretty shade of pink lipstick. I almost forgot about jewelry. I grab my dangly diamond earrings Tobias got me for my birthday, along with 2 matching bracelets, and a matching diamond necklace. I think I'm ready to go now.

When I get out of the bathroom I check the clock and it reads 7:18. That means Christina and Will should be here soon. That gives me just enough time to get down the stairs and put my heels on. I really hope Tobias agrees on my outfit and my six-inch heels. I better go find out! I walk down the stairs slowly and when I get down there, I see that Will and Christina are already here, sitting on the barstools talking with Tobias. " Don't look yet, I have to put my shoes on first!" I yell. They stop talking and luckily they listen to what I say. I somehow mange to get my heels on and am now standing, walking towards them. I reach them and stand behind them.

" You can look now!" I say nervous that they won't like it. All I see are stares and shocked faces. " You look like nothing I've ever seen before! You look so good!" Tobias flips out. "Oh My God! You have great taste, Tris! You look super good!" Christina gasps. Will has the same response as the other two, shocked and amused.

"I don't know how well I'll do in these shoes, but we can at least give them a try." I gesture.

" Those are super sexy!" Of course coming from Tobias. He can't take his eyes off of me. But I'm doing and probably thinking the same about how Tobias looks. He looks so good and stylish with his suit on. " Four, you look really great too!" I remark.

" Tris, I feel like I'm way underdressed! You look so good!" Says Christina. " You look stunning too Chris! You have the best style ever." I bark at her.

We stand in awkward silence for thirty more seconds, and then I grab Tobias' hand and kiss him on the cheek, and we all start walking towards the door. We lock up our apartment door and start making our way down toward the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, all. I'm sorry about not uploading a chapter this week. Time really got away with me with homework and sports and everything. I have been seeing more followers to this story though, so that's a plus. Also, I'm hoping to get a real chapter uploaded next week. It should be a good chapter and I'll try to make it a longer chapter, so don't miss that. I will for sure post something every weekend- most likely Saturday night or really early Sunday, like this time- whether it's a chapter or just a small note. Stay tuned for up coming chapters, and comment and follow this story. Thanks for your patients!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating for about a month, but I'm currently typing up a chapter. I'm sorry for my inconvenience, and I hope that I'll be able to start a type and upload pattern soon. Stay tuned for my chapter that should be up in a few hours. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrive at the restaurant, Daunted Eats, we get a booth right away. The booth is towards the back of the restaurant, but not too far away from the door, so we are able to see when Marlene and Lynn walk in. They are a few of our friends, and it looks like they're having a girl's night. They see us right away, and after they get their booth, they walk over to us.

" Hey guys! I didn't expect you two couples to be here! Any special occasion?" Marlene emphasizes the last question. She must suspect something's up, like a proposal or a pregnancy announcement.

" No, Christina and I were having a girls day today and got our hair and nails done, so when the boys got home we just figured we'd go out for dinner. What's your occasion?" I reply. "If any."

" We actually came here because we wanted to celebrate early for my birthday next weekend, since Marlene will be away to see her parents." Lynn replies excitedly.

" Oh, well happy early birthday Lynn! Hope you guys have a good dinner." Says Christina, with a smile on her face.

" You too! We should get back to our booth! See you later!" Lynn shrugs.

When they get back to their booth, we look at our menu. I notice that they have Dauntless Chocolate Cake here too. I guess I know what my dessert is! I look over to Tobias and I see that he's eyeing me up.

" You look extra beautiful tonight, babe. Have I told you how much I love you?"

" Oh stop it! You tell me that all the time. You look great tonight too! I definitely can't wait till later though! You know what I mean." I tell Tobias with a wink. He chuckles a little, because he knows what I'm talking about. Will and Christina just glance over at each other with suspicion.

" Are we all ready to order now? Because I'm hungry!" Will asks. We all laugh and nod our heads. I'm very hungry too, as well as Tobias! We both need the energy for what's going to hopefully happen tonight!

When we order our food, it comes almost instantly. Tobias and I ended up sharing a French Onion Soup and spaghetti with a side of buttered toast. We both got a glass of wine, and I also managed to persuade Tobias into letting me get some Dauntless cake. It tasted yummy! We all practically shoved our food down our throats, while talking a little bit about our futures. That included; if we might get married, how many kids we want, and what jobs we might have.

From our talk, it seemed like Tobias and I will get married sometime, and Christina and Will are planning on that too. I also discovered that Tobias wants 4 or 5 kids! I never knew that about him. I mean I know he loves kids, but I didn't know he wanted to potentially have 4 or 5 kids! I said that I wanted 2 or 3 kids, but hey, if all we have to do is make love to each other, then I'm ok with that. Well, then there's the part where you have to give birth… that probably hurts like hell.

When we get up to leave, after we gave tips and paid, we say goodbye to Marlene and Lynn and head back to our apartments. On the walk back, I start to feel that wine I drank sink into me, and all I want right now is to feel Tobias' lips and body on mine. I look over to Tobias with a look of desperation on my face and when he sees me he tells me that we're almost back to our apartments. He also starts to speed up the walk a little bit.

It comes to the part where Christina and Will part directions, so we say goodnight, and when we can't see them anymore I manage to push Tobias against the wall and load his neck with kisses. He groans loudly and kisses me back aggressively. When we realize that we're not in our apartment we slow down, just as somebody passes by us, looking at us like we're crazy people.

" Tris, we need to get back to our apartment. We're almost there, and we can't do this in front of everybody." I agree sadly and we continue our walk as I stare at him the whole time.

When we get to the door, he unlocks it and we burst through the door with our lips on each other, while Tobias slams the door shut with his foot.

We get to the couch with him on top of me, and we kiss forever. He then slips on hand up and down my legs, just below my thighs, as I moan for more. Then he stops for a minute and looks me straight in the eye and tells me," Should we do this upstairs? I all ready have protection on."

" Not yet," I spill through gasps of air. " We'll manage our way upstairs sooner or later, and I kind of just want to keep going where we are down here." He nods his head and piles my neck with passionate kisses moving down as he goes. When he gets to my lowest Raven, he starts to go back up. He continues this a few more times, while he's getting ready for me to be on the top.

"I want on top." I demand. We flip over with no hesitation. The first thing I do is go to take off his shirt. He sits up so I can pull it off of him easier, and I pull it off slowly while looking at his abs. When the shirt is fully off, I lay my hands on his chest. I love the feeling of being able to make your partner feel good, but I also love the feeling when he enters me, through my entrance. I look through these memories the whole time and realize that I want to feel that again. In fact, right now.

I grab at the zipper to his pants and he sits up lightly and looks at me. I suddenly feel guilty for some reason. _Does he not want this to happen?_ I think inside my head. Then I feel a look of embarrassment and hurt wash over my face. When he notices what my expressions are he immediately explains.

"Are you ok? I just sat up because I thought that maybe we should go upstairs in our bed and do this." Tobias responds desperately.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just…" I can't get the rest of the words out of my mouth because tears are filling my eyes and my throat feels tight. I quickly try to wipe away my tears but it's too late. Tobias immediately sits all the way up and wraps his big arms around me, into a hug, trying to comfort me.

" Oh my gosh, did I hurt or offend you? Please tell me because I don't want you in any pain! Especially if it's my fault!" He chokes.

" I'm sorry Tobias," I sputter. " My hormones are just getting to me and I've been getting emotional lately. Well, this is the first time, but I'm sorry. It's just… I thought for a moment that you didn't want this!"

" Of course I do. But what I want more than anything is to make sure that your happy." He replies relived. After he says that, I wipe away everything that just happened and give him a long deep kiss.

" I'm ready to go upstairs." I try to say without breaking into tears again. With that we take off upstairs, him carrying me all the way, while I'm kissing his big, soft lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm not quite sure when I'm going to add another chapter and I'm SOOO sorry for those of you out there who are waiting for updates, because the last chapter I updated was kind of left suspenseful. Believe me, I know what it feels like to have to wait forever for an upload! Hopefully I'll be able to type and upload one tomorrow… well today actually**_ __ _ **around the same time. Also a little warning, the next chapter is definitely going to be mature content and have some lemons in it. So just be prepared. CYA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I just wanted to start off and say that I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm really sorry! I'm a lot busier than u can imagine right now. I will try to get back into writing more often, but no promises there. Without further ado, here's the chapter, and happy mother's day!**_

 _ **Warning- Mature content, a little bit of lemons.**_ _ *****_

We burst in through the doorway of our bedroom, our lips still locked together. Tobias lays me down on the bed, Pushing up gently on top of me. I'm still wearing my short dress and 6- inch heels that I somehow managed to keep on. When we draw away for a quick breath he notices my facial expression.

"What are you thinking about? I can tell by the look on your face that your thinking about something." He asks nervously.

"Oh I was just thinking about how my very tall heels are still on. They actually kind of hurt! Can you pull them off for me please." I reply out of breath.

Without any notice he starts kissing me again and we get very deep into it. Then he moves his hands slowly down my almost bare legs, sending me a chill, and grabs my first shoe. When that shoe is off he does the same thing to my other leg and shoe, sending me another spine-rushing chill. He then picks me up and moves me more towards the center of the bed. He spreads his legs on both sides of me and starts to take of his shirt.

When his shirt falls to the ground I can't help but stare at his amazing and perfect 6-pack! It feels like a scene from a romantic movie. When he notices me staring he smirks.

"Hey it's your turn now! Do you want to take off your dress or do I have the honors?"

"Umm… I guess you can have the honors!" I state with a huge grin on my face.

In the blink of an eye we flip over so I'm the one on top straddling him this time. I lean down a shower him with kisses. He grabs the hem of my dress and starts to lift it up. I raise up my arms to help him out, our lips still connected. When the dress comes over my head and falls to the ground, he's the one staring at my chest.

"Stop staring Tobias. There's nothing good there anyways." I say, covering up my chest and going into a state of embarrassment.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of. We go over this every time. Your absolutely beautiful!" He says removing my arms. "See, that's better."

We fall into another deep pattern of kissing and then we roll over again so that he's back on top. I grab right for his pants zipper, and I automatically feel him grow underneath my hand as he groans. I feel my cheeks go blush and feel embarrassed because of what I just did. I continue though to unbutton and unzip his zipper. When his pants are loose to come off, he leans up and forward to help get his pants off. When his pants hit the floor I feel a state I haven't felt in a while kick in.

It's a state saying that something amazing is going to happen soon. I have a really quick flashback to when the last time was, and I don't think I can ever forget that.

I snap back into reality and he begins to unclip my lacy bra. When he throws it to the ground he grips a breast in each hand. He swirls his thumbs in a circle on my nipples sending me a big rushing shiver. He continues this process for a little long and then starts kissing me down my neck. He showers kisses all the way down my body and stops when he gets to my thong. He looks up as I look down.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks me with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." I say gasping for breath.

He slides my thong off and I feel fully exposed now. Now that my thong is off he continues his kisses. He swirls his thumb around on my nubbin, which sends me the most thrilling chill through my body. As he keeps quickening his pace I feel myself getting closer and closer to going over the edge.

Before I have the chance to tell him, it just happens. An automatic quick smirks appears on his face.

"Did you just orgasm?" He snickers.

" Yes I did." I reply sheepishly.

He slides off his underwear without any warning, and my guilted eyes focus in on how big he is. It's been so long I've kind of forgotten about his size, and I know this is going to be hard to get used to again. He starts rubbing my nubbin again quickening the pace, and then starts to slowly insert his middle finger into me. I moan loudly, and I tighten up not used to this feeling. I see him look up at me and was about to ask me if I was ok when I nodded and said," Just keep going." He moved his finger around inside of me a little bit before inserting a second finger.

I can feel the pressure building up inside of me and I can't contain another moan. He looks at me but I give him the same nod. He then pulls out of me, and I grab his manhood in my hand. Now I give his back the same amount of treatment he gave me. When I'm ready, I place his manhood in front of my entrance. I let go and he looks up at me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I'll go slow." He ensures me.

" I'm positive, and yes please go slow at first." I reply.

On that note, he slowly pushes into me. I immediately tighten up around him getting used to his width. When I ease up he pushes in a little further. The same thing happens over and over again until he's fully inside of me. I can feel lots of pressure as I start to regain memory as to what it feels like in the end. He starts to pull out of me, and right when he's about to come out of me, he pushes right back in. He starts a slow pace as I'm moaning from right to left. He quickens up the pace and starts to shower me with kisses on my lips again. When the pace is going realy quick he's moaning too.

" Tobias… I'm really… close.. to going over!" I moan.

" I am too." He replies breathlessly.

He quickens up any faster than possible as we both plummet over the edge. He collapses on top of me and I can feel his body heat. We both grasp for air and each other. When we gather a steady breath again we tangle up with each other and go under the covers.

"Wow! That was very amazing. We need to do that more often." Tobias says to me.

"I agree!"

We start back up with another make out session. When we're both grasping for air again, we decide to do the whole process again.

We make love to each other about 2 more times and fall asleep around 4 o'clock in the morning.

 _ **So what'd you think? Was it what you expected? Comment below questions, comments, and any suggestions please to help me out. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
